Love, lies and Loyalty Re-posted
by Goddess of Geeks
Summary: AU, this is my version of Blood promise, Rose and the gang go to Germany to visit her family, everything gos great until the night of her birthday, where someone whom Rose holds dear turns into one of the undead. Join her as she races to try to find a cure before the undead claim her and her friends for themselves the events besides the cabin happened in the first three books.
1. Chapter 1

**Hola folks, my name is Freyja and this is my first story I originally had this posted but I got this edited by my awesome beta ****0o0-Happy-Dagger-0o0. I hope you like this new version of this story and enjoy.**

**Disclaimer: I may have red hair but I have green eyes and I'm Australian so therefore I do not own Vampire academy I just toy with them.**

Chapter one

RPOV

Boarding the plane I chose the seat furthest away from everyone. My decision to seat towards the back puzzled everyone, can't blame them for that. Why would I want to sit all alone? I wasn't lacking entertainment or company, I had my awesome Rammstein messenger bag placed right beside me. I grabbed a book out of the messenger bag and removed the pretty pink and white dragonfly bookmark from the pages of my German book. It was full of poems and lyrics written by the lead singer of the German band Rammstein. I just couldn't stand love dovey stuff. It made me nauseous. But, dark poems written by people such as Till Lindemann and Edgar Allen Poe, is my forte.

We and by 'we' I mean Lissa, Christian, Eddie, Mia, Adrian, Alberta, Dimitri and myself were on our way to Germany. Why you ask? To meet my family. Due to the Strigoi attack, Eddie and I had graduated early. Thank god, didn't know if I could last any longer listening to Kirova's lectures. Sigh. Being the amazing and kind person Lissa was, she had requested that we all paid a visit to my family in Germany for a few weeks. My mother used to be a guardian until she had met my father and had me causing me to be born in Germany.

If I said my family was quite rich, then that would be a hell of an understatement. We were damn wealthy. Thanks to my father – the CEO of Schwarzdorn Aufzeichnungen or in English – Blackthorn Records. They sign up Dhampirs and Moroi who have music talent and potential in Germany and Austria with another branch opening up in Switzerland soon.

"So Rose, what's Germany like?" Alberta asked causing me to divert my attention from the poem I was reading to her.  
"Really beautiful and cold in some parts. There's a lot of old beautiful castles that are still intact but some are in ruins", I said pausing for moment after giving her a half smile. "We don't take kindly to any Nazi jokes either", I continued looking pointedly towards Adrian and Christian.

They looked offended for a moment, but I smiled knowing they would come up with another racist joke about Nazis.

"I'm insulted", Adrian remarked after letting out a mock gasp. Christian nodded, agreeing with Adrian's comment. It was nice to see them getting along again after moving on from their differences.  
"Alright, no Nazi jokes. Got it", Eddie said looking seriously. Even though, it was just us, he was still serious and solemn.

I couldn't help but let a small frown linger on my face knowing the reason why he become so focused and solemn. It was hard on him, it's not easy losing your best friend. It was Mason he had lost after all.

"Where were you born? We know you were born in Germany, but you've never told us where?" Adrian questioned curiously making me smile before responding.

"I was born in a city called Nuremberg, which is in the south of Germany. In the state of Bavaria, but my family and I moved to Berlin once I turned thirteen", I clarified and everyone nodded in understanding.

"So what's your family like?" Mia raised a question that instantly made me uncomfortable, suddenly increasing my fascination with the floor.

"Well, you guys don't know this, but my parents have been married for about 20 years", I answered taking in all the shocked faces at my response.

"But your last name?", Lissa asked gaping towards me.  
"When I came to America, I put down Hathaway my mother's maiden name rather than my real surname Mazur",  
"Why?" Mia looked at me in disbelief.  
"I come from a very rich family. My dad's the CEO of Schwarzdorn Aufzeichnungen", I justified but received puzzled looks nonetheless.  
"What?" Christian asked again with a 'w**' look plastered on his face.  
I smirked at him before clarifying. "Schwarzdorn Aufzeichnungen, to put it plainly in English is Blackthorn Records. It's a record company for Moroi and Dhampir musicians in Germany, Austria, and soon in Switzerland",  
"How wealthy?" Eddie asked curiously raising an eyebrow.  
"Estimating about 800 million", I murmured quietly before gasps rang out from the whole cabin.  
Suddenly, I realised the flight was going to be longer than I had figured.

More than 9 hours later we walked out of the International airport in Berlin and made our ways to the front of the airport. I spotted my father standing before a custom built Range Rove that could seat more than seven people. He wore a dark suit with a flashy red scarf and a matching tie. He smiled like an idiot when he had found me, and waved one like too. I couldn't help but smile and laugh while I waved back. I eagerly ran over and jumped into his waiting arms, before he spun me around and gently sat me down.

"This is my father, Ibrahim Mazur", I introduced just as my friends walked up to us. Judging by their expressions they were expecting a family butler or drive to pick me up rather than my father, causing my dad to chuckle and shake their hands politely.  
"It's a pleasure to meet all of my daughter's friends, she's told me all about you guys", he said before we got into the car and drove us back to our house.

The hosue wasn't small by any standards, but it wasn't a mansion either. It was a beautiful large two storey house one that shocked everyone. It had about ten rooms, shocking for everyone since they were expecting about a hundred.  
"Um, no offence or anything, but shouldn't you guys be living in a huge mansion?" Eddie asked as we got out of the car and walked towards the front door.  
I'm not like most rich people, I'm content with a small home when a large house and I donate most of my money to homeless shelters, homes for runaway kids and animal welfare groups", My father justified to all my friends as we entered the house.

My eyes instinctively shut close at the feeling of being home. Home sweet home. I just knew, I was going to have a great time.

**I hope you enjoyed that, and please Review and tell me what you think and please thank my beta too she deserves so much credit without her this Chappy wouldn't be like this.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hi, I just want to thank the two people who favourited and followed this story and as well as my only reviewer at the moment I'm glad that people like it. **

**Disclaimer: Yep, last time I checked I'm not Richelle Mead so therefore I do not own Vampire academy or its brilliant characters I just like to toy with them.**

Chapter two

RPOV

My reverie was broken when I heard my friends, "Wow Rose you're house is gorgeous" Mia said I smiled and looked at her "thanks Mia" I said we were currently standing in the middle of an anteroom with two large rooms on either side and a beautiful hallway in front of us. The room to the left was an entertainment room and the room to the right was the way down to the basement where the laundry room and mock gym were situated.

The hallway in front of us led into a huge open plan dining/kitchen and living area all through the house the colours; gold, red, cream and deep rich aubergine were repeated.

Giving the house a luxurious and warm environment, although the house seemed to have a luxurious feeling through it. There was nothing to over the top or fancy I think the only real expensive thing in the house was in fact the kitchen. Only because my parents loved to cook so they wanted the best appliances available.

All along there walls of the hallway were framed pictures of all the artists dad signed up to the company all throughout the years. One picture at the very end of the hallway made everyone stop and study it.

It was a picture of me when I was fifteen just before I ran away, I was wearing a gorgeous crimson halter top with a beautiful gold chain belt around my hips the cords that go around my neck were also gold chains black skinny jeans with studs going down the sides and awesome gold leather enclosed platform wedges. My hair was left down and was curly but it was a beautiful shade of red, a smouldering red to be exact.

I looked pretty hot if I do say so myself.

Alberta turned to face me, "you were signed up to the company?" She asked causing everyone to stare at me. I smiled and shook my head "no I'm not signed to the company because I have no music talent what so ever" I justified Christian smirked at me "then why is there a picture of you on the wall where all the music stars are?" He asked this time it was a very beautiful accented voice that always calmed me down when I was scared.

"Rose may not have any musical talent but she is a very fine dancer, proficient in Ballet, Ballroom and Latin Dance as well as Jazz, Highland Step dancing and Swing," said my mother.

We all turned around and saw her; she was wearing a simple black pencil skirt a pale blue blouse and black heels. Her shoulder length curly Auburn hair was left down and her chocolate brown eyes were warm and smiling.

My friends went into another round of shock when they heard that I could dance, I ignored them though as I only looked at my mother. The last time I saw her was just before the car crash and we had got into an argument about what I was going to do in the future.

"I'll show you guys the rest of the house, I think it may be best to leave these two alone for a few minutes" I heard my dad say to my friends. They walked past me and my mother "I missed you so much Sweetheart" she said I nodded "I missed you too Mama" I said and that's when I launched myself at her.

I buried my face into her shoulder and she wrapped her arms around me tightly, I started sobbing she ran her hand through my hair like she used to when I was little. "I'm so sorry Mama, I'm so sorry I never meant to say those things I was just so angry and upset" I cried into her shoulder.

"I know Sweetheart, I know you never meant them, I too said some things that I shouldn't and I too am sorry for the pain I caused you" she said I nodded and looked up at her she had a soft smile on her face. She pushed my dark hair out of my face and studied me "you've grown up to become a beautiful young woman" she said I smiled.

We walked into the kitchen and I sat at the island bench nursing a cup of raspberry, strawberry and loganberry tea. I heard my friends and dad walk into the kitchen "I just have to say wow" Eddie said I smiled and laughed I was about to say something when I saw my younger brother Karsten walk into the dining/kitchen.

He is two years younger than me but he was already six-foot. He had dark brown hair and whisky coloured eyes. I think I saw Mia go into a state of shock when she saw my brother but I wasn't too sure. We don't have the best sibling relationship in the world in fact he hates me whereas I really want to mend broken fences between us.

"Great _She's_ back" he said quite coldly I stood up from my spot on the bench and walked over to him "Karsten, what did I do to deserve such hostility?" I asked him he looked at me in what was simply shock, but that soon wore off and he wore an expression of hatred.

He turned around and headed for the hallway he stopped for a moment, looked over his shoulder and glared at me "for the answer, check the back of your neck, _Sister_" then he walked off and slammed the door.

My hand slowly went to the back of my neck and my fingers brushed my tattoos or well just one; my promise mark. "Sweetheart, don't" mom said I shook my head "he's right I got my answer" was all I said as I walked into my bedroom to unpack.

Tears were falling from my eyes as I walked away from everyone maybe this trip wasn't a good idea after all.

**Please review and let me know what you think? Have a good Day or Night**

**-Goddess of Geeks**


End file.
